Vampire Physiology
The ability to use the abilities of a Vampire. Variation of Undead Physiology. Opposite to Kresnik Physiology. Also Called *Homines Nocturnae Physiology (Marvel Comics) *Homo Vampyrus Physiology (Humans Only) *Kudlak Mimicry/Physiology *Vampire Mimicry *Vampiric Mimicry/Physiology *Vampirism *Vampyre Physiology/Mimicry *Vrykolakas Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Vampire, a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood), regardless of whether the vampire is undead or a living person/being. While all vampires need some form of life-essence, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak. Physically vampires are similar to their non-vampiric species, but exact changes their state causes vary greatly: more common effects include pale/white skin, glowing eyes (possibly changing to golden or red), prominent canines or generally predatory appearance, but some have no visible changes at all, while others barely pass for a humanoid. Mentally vampires vary from perfectly normal persons with unusual dietary requirements to predatory, calculating beings, to hunger-driven blood-junkies. Generally vampires are physically imposing beings with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage. Other abilities include ability to turn other beings into vampires (possibly involuntarily), mental abilities, transformation into animals or mist, etc. Note that vampires are able to learn Magic, so the variety of powers some have isn't so much result of them being vampires as their own studies. Applications *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Agility **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Senses ***Night Vision **Enhanced/Supernatural Speed **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor Variations *Blood Consumption *Blood Empowerment *Blood Flow Vision *Contaminant Immunity *Conversion **Vampirization *Daytime Walking *Darkness Manipulation *Defunct Physiology *Disease Immunity *Emotion Consumption *Energy Absorption *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Stealth *Flight *Disease Inducement *Haemopotent Replication *Illusion Manipulation *Immortality *Invulnerability *Life-Force Absorption *Magic **Dark Arts *Mind Control **Hypnosis *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Fang Retraction ***Powerful Bite **Prehensile Tongue *Omni-Psionics **Psionic Energy Conversion *Scattering **Bat Swarming *Self-Sustenance *Shapeshifting **Air Mimicry **Animal Morphing ***Bat Physiology ***Wolf Physiology **Human Disguise **Size Manipulation *Sleeplessness *Soullessness *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Survivability *Undead Pulse *Unnatural Presence *Wallcrawling *Weather Manipulation *Wing Manifestation **Wing Blades Types of Vampire For a selection of Vampires, see here. *'Emotional Vampirism' *'Jiang Shi Physiology' *'Manananggal Physiology' *'Mutated Vampire Physiology' *'Mystic Vampire Physiology' *'Nelapsi Physiology' *'Neuronal Vampirism' *'Psi Vampirism' *'Shinso Physiology' *'Superior Vampire Physiology' *'Strix Physiology' *'Transcendent Vampire Physiology' *'True Vampire Physiology' *'Vaewolf Physiology' *'Vampire Lord Physiology' *'Vampiric Dragon Physiology' *'Zompire Physiology' Associations *Blood Manipulation *Curse Empowerment *Dhampir Physiology *Ghoul Physiology *Kresnik Physiology *Undead Physiology *Werepire Physiology **Werepire Lord Physiology **Transcendent Werepire Physiology *Werewolf Physiology - Mythic Version only. *Vampire Morphing Limitations *Supernatural hunters are a match in hunting down vampires. * Acidic Blood/Poisonous Blood/Vampiric Toxicity *All vampires need some form of life-force, but exact amounts and quality varies, as well as the consequences of not feeding. Some may feel nothing more than normal hunger, others age or weaken rapidly and some enter a ravenous feral state which ends only after they have fed. *Vampires have traditionally several weaknesses, but how effective these are to an individual vampire varies greatly: **Direct sunlight may cause instant Disintegration, burn like fire or prevent the use of supernatural powers. Originally, vampires had to sleep in their coffin during the day, and sunlight wasn't fatal, they were merely dormant during the day making it "easy" to sneak up on them. ***Ultraviolet light may be especially effective. **Wooden stake through the heart. In most modern depictions, this is fatal; in the original folklore, it merely stops the vampire from leaving their coffin. In most of the older stories, one had to use a hammer or a grave digger's shovel to drive the stake in, which meant that vampire stakings mainly happened during the day when the vampire was asleep. In some cases a special specimen of wood is needed for the stake to be effective, commonly Hawthorn, and occasionally it needs to be blessed or enchanted. ***Some may die just by driving anything through the heart. This worked in the original folklore as they use to drive iron and steel through the heart. **May be unable to enter a dwelling without invitation. **Decapitation - and as a bonus point, this one isn't exactly exclusive to vampires; it conveniently works on almost any supernatural creature, and humans too. Then again, so does a stake through the heart... **Running water acts like a barrier which they can't cross, though this might be circumvented by making others transport them. **Crosses, but not necessarily other religious symbols. In modern renditions, this is usually subject to the power of belief of the wielder, the vampire, both, or neither. ***Possibly against Holy Powers. **Certain plants or substances, garlic or silver being most common. **May be bound to their coffin, earth/soil of their grave, etc. How often they need to be in contact of these and the consequences vary widely. *If vampires and werewolves are natural enemies, one may be vulnerable to their bite/scratch. *Conversion Negation may revert vampires to their original forms. Trivia * Debatably, as well as shocking and interesting at the same time, it is possible that human vampires can be a subspecies of humanity because they belong to the genus, homo, which translates to human. Known Users See Also: Vampire Tropes. Video Games Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Live Television/Movies Gallery File:Medlock_absorb_Scarlet's_life_force.png|Medlock and Scarlet Helsing (Archie's Weird Mysteries) File:Urd Last Words.PNG|Urd Geales (Seraph of the End), Lest Karr, Ferid Bathory and Krul Tepes. Vampires Adventure Time.jpg|Vampires of the Land of OOO (Adventure Time) Marceline.png|Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) Bloody Mary.png|Bloody Mary (Infamous 2: Festival of Blood) File:Infamous-2-festival-of-blood.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous 2: Festival of Blood) was transformed into a vampire by Bloody Mary. Marlow 30 Days.jpg|Marlow (30 Days of Night) Vamp_Batman.jpg|The Batman of Earth-43 (DC Comics) was transformed into a vampire to battle Dracula. The Blood League.jpg|The Blood League (DC Comics) is an alternate version of the Justice League from Earth 43 who were turned into vampires by Batman. IVampire.jpg|Andrew Bennett (DC Comics) Vamp MGS.jpg|Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) developed a vampiric taste for blood after being forced to survive on the blood of his family. MF Necrolai.jpg|Necrolai (Power Rangers Mystic Force) is the Queen of the Vampires. Vampire Wario.png|Vampire Wario (Super Mario/Wario Land). Angel1.jpg|Angel/Angelus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is the most sadistic and evil vampire in recorded history. David Boreanaz as Angel.png|Angel with his vampire face on. Spike Buffy.jpg|Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is one of the most dangerous and famous vampires in the world. Ubervamp.jpg|A Turok-Han (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Fangs Dragon Ball.png|Fangs the Vampire (Dragon Ball) File:Touta_reattaches_his_head.png|Touta Konoe (UQ Holder) is an immortal vampire. Irwin Billy & Mandy.png|Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy/Underfist) is half-mummy, half-vampire. Juliet van Heusen.jpg|Juliet Van Heusen (Wizards of Waverly Place) Drake Beast.gif|Drake (Blade: Trinity) is the progenitor of the vampire race. Jared Nomak.jpg|Jared Nomak and the Reapers (Blade II) have a more developed bloodlust that allows them to feed on humans and normal vampires alike. Vampire By Night.jpg|Nina Pryce, the Vampire By Night (Marvel Comics) is half-vampire, half-werewolf. Michael Corvin.jpg|Michael Corvin (Underworld) is half-vampire, half-Lycan. LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) Chiropteran.jpg|A chiropteran (Blood+) Jericho Cross.jpg|Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) Selene Underworld.jpg|Selene (Underworld) Blue_Moon_Rune.jpg|Blue Moon Rune (Suikoden 2) turns its bearer into a vampire. Inner & Outer.png|Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) Diva Blood+.jpg|Diva (Blood+) Hannibal King.gif|Hannibal King (Marvel Comics) jubilee 1.png|Jubilee (Marvel Comics) CULLENCOVEN.JPG|The Cullen coven (Twilight) is one of the largest and most powerful vampire covens in the world c3-being-human-being-human-mitchell-2-web_288x288.jpg|John Mitchell (Being Human) is a legendary vampire. kaname-yuuki-165823978b.jpg|Kaname and Yuki Kuran (Vampire Knights) are both pureblood vampires. Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) Dracula.png|Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Mavis full body.jpg|Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) the daughter of Dracula. Janos Audron.jpg|Janos Audron (Legacy of Kain) is the last of the Ancient Vampires and the progenitor of Nosgoth's human-derived vampires. Aaliyah as Akasha, Queen of the Damned.jpg|Akasha from Queen of the Damned. Della-Chase.jpg|Della Tsang and Chase Tallman (Shadow Falls: After Dark) 465px-Bat1.jpg|Bat Spin (Skylanders Trap Team) 466px-bat2.jpg|Night Shift (Skylanders) 469px-bat3.jpg|Roller Brawl (Skylanders) Vampire_H.png|Vampire (Valkyrie Crusade) Carmilla_H.png|Carmilla (Valkyrie Crusade) Lil'_Vampire_H.png|Lil' Vampire (Valkyrie Crusade) File:RemiliaSWR.png|Remilia Scarlet (Touhou Project) File:Flandre_Scarlet_wings.jpg|Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) Flutterbat_ID_S4E07.png|Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Vampire_Skyrim.png|A Nord Vampire (Skyrim) Mina Tepes.jpg|Mina Tepes (Dance in the Vampire Bund) is a powerful Vampire ruler who protects only the good of her kind. Profile_art_-_Draculaura.png|Draculaura (Monster High) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Vampire.jpg|Vampires (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) DIO's Fangs JoJo.gif|After using a Stone Mask on himself, DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood) became a vampire. Dracula.jpg|Vlad III Tepes (Dracula Untold) is the modern re-imagining of the legendary Count Dracula. Curie Drakuyla.png|Curie Drakulya (Monster Musume) File:Count Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula (Count Duckula/Danger Mouse) Cassidy_Pracher.jpg|Cassidy (Preacher) Pearl Jones (American Vampire).jpg|Pearl Jones (American Vampire) Hattie Hargove (American Vampire).jpg|Hattie Hargove (American Vampire) Skinner Sweets (American Vampire).png|Skinner Sweet (American Vampire) Shalltear Bloodfallen Profile.png|Shalltear Bloodfallen (Overlord) Jonathan E. Reid.jpg|Jonathan E. Reid (Vampyr) is a Medical Surgeon turned Vampire during the Spanish Flu Pandemic. Vampire (Xel'lotath).jpg|Xel'lotath's Vampire (Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem) Natalie.jpg|Natalie (Vampire Academy) File:Vlad ghost ray eyes.jpg|Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) is a Vampire Ghost. File:Dark Danny.jpg|Dark Danny/Dan Phantom (Danny Phantom) is a Vampire Ghost after merging with Vlad Plasmius ghost SunakoKirishiki2.png|Sunako Kirisaki (Shiki) is a Shiki, or "corpse demon", a form of vampire Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Absorption Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Vampire Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Horror-Themed Abilities